


I hate everything (but-)

by pulchramors



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi Goro is Bad at Feelings, Destinyland date, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Some Humor, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulchramors/pseuds/pulchramors
Summary: Akechi hates everything.Akira takes him out on a Destinyland date in hopes he'd like it if they are together, so Akechi makes him a list of everything he hates.(Rated T for swearing only)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, can be read as gen - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	I hate everything (but-)

**Author's Note:**

> "I hate everything but you" from crazy ex-girlfriend (https://youtu.be/6g8ajNob9z8) is stuck in my head so I did a small cute thing. Feel free to come scream at me on tumblr if you want! : https://pleasant-boi.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is set... let's say like 5+ years after the events of the game? Doesn't matter really - future, akechi is alive and he's a bitch but the pts love him anyway. He does too but he won't admit it. OR WILL HE?
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes! English isn't my native so tell me if you spot any (>.<;;)

" _Destinyland?"_ Akechi scoffed, barely looking up from his book. Akira slid next to him on the couch with a grin.

"You said you've never gone before, right?"

" _I'm not a child."_ he rolled his eyes in response. "Aren't we a little too old for theme parks?"

" _We're in our 20's"_

 _"Exactly-_ "

"They have this couples half-off promo thing going on~"

"Take someone else." when Akira didn't answer Akechi just sighed. "Take your ' _fake girlfriend'_."

"We did that _two_ _times_ in high school and everyone is _still_ teasing us about it." he put his hands in his pockets with a small sigh. "Anyway, she and Haru went together already - _four times."_

" _Ryuji-"_

 _"Training._ He's only free on Friday, but I work-"

" _Yusuke_?"

"Art exhibition in Kyoto, remember?"

"Oh, right - Sumire then?"

"Went with Futaba already."

"I'm guessing Futaba refuses to brave the crowds a second time and Ann already has plans with Suzui?" Akechi sighed and Akira grinned.

" _Exactly -_ Plus, she's also going with Ryuji on Friday since I can't." Akechi looked mildly annoyed and Akira let his grin fall. " _Look, it's fine_ if you don't want to go-"

"I didn't say-" he sighed, closing his book. "I guess I'm in the mood to indulge you." he smirked seeing Akira's mood brighten again.

* * *

"This is... _Horrible_ _actually_." Akechi mumbled, making a face after drinking some iced coffee. Akira chuckled looking over at Akechi leaning against the wall, sitting in the somewhat remote bench behind a shop they managed to find.

"Let me try -" he leaned over to him and caught the straw in his mouth, making a face too. "It's not _that_ bad." he hummed. "For iced coffee in a theme park anyway. Definitely a bit stale and weak but well -"

"It's not even _near_ adequate." he rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't call this coffee - it's _maybe_ worse than instant."

"Sojiro is rubbing off to you." Akira teased. " _Maybe we should dig up that fedora_ -" Akechi glared at him.

" _I'm not letting Ann dress me ever again_."

"You _loved_ that outfit -"

"I _hate_ it. It has _feathers_ on the jacket for fuck's sake."

"You hate _everything_."

"I hate stupid shit." he scoffed, aggressively pushing the straw in the cup. " _-like this sorry excuse for a coffee, or the heart-shaped pretzels we saw, the little kids running around and screaming, those obnoxious balloons everywhere... this whole theme park actuall_ y." Akira sighed, looking at him silently for a few moments as he attacked the cup with the straw, mumbling something about the headbands, like it was the plastic's fault.

"Let's go home then - I shouldn't have made you come. Sorry, I just thought - " he put his hands in his pockets." Well... never mind." Akechi raised an eyebrow.

"You thought _what_ , Akira? " Akira let out a small breath, staying silent for a second longer. 

"I just thought that if we were here together, you might like this. " Akechi let out a small laugh at that and Akira almost pouted.

"You thought I'd _like_ something? _ME? Of all people_?"

"Yeah, _yeah_ \- stupid I know let's just-"

"It _was_ _stupid_ ," he smirked. "Really I expected differently from the _'oh so great leader of the Phantom Thieves'_ " Akira would normally snicker at that but he just looked away, almost reaching up to tug at his bangs, so Akechi sighed and went on. "Let me make something clear - I don't _like_ things. I don't -" he tapped his fingers along the plastic cup. " _I don't think I'll ever will._ " he mumbled that last part almost under his breath.

"Not even us?" Akira teased half-heartedly. Akechi rolled his eyes.

" _Especially you._ " he looked away, staying silent for a second before taking a deep breath. "I hate how every one of you just... _Accepted_ it when I showed up out of the blue three years ago. Like I wasn't enough of a selfish bastard already - I just _had_ to mess up with your lives again."

" _Goro_ -"

" _Shut up_. Let me finish - I... I hate how all of you gave me a second chance even after _everything_ -

I hate how you just let me talk about _**my** shitty father and **my** shitty problems and **my** shitty life like the self-centered prick I am, _as if I am not responsible for _half_ of the shit you went through.

I hate how Ryuji is always there to call me out on my bullshit. How he's honest to a fault. How he always calls and texts me, trying to include me in every stupid juvenile pointless scheme, how he keeps inviting me in stuff I have no interest in just to make sure I'm not ' _feeling left out'_. How he always tries to ask me ' _discretely_ ' how I'm doing, even if he fails completely and how he keeps doing it anyway.

I hate how Ann always tries to brighten up my day and how often she manages it with seemingly no effort. How she barges in _uninvited_ with sweets and snacks and bad movies and how she manages to rope me into pointless conversations and makeovers and takes my mind of everything without me even noticing until we're already hours in planning elaborate pranks on her co-workers and my voice is getting hoarse.

I hate how that monster - cat - _I know he's not a cat don't you dare fucking interrupt me_ \- seems to just know when I'm having an absolute abysmal day no matter how well I hide it and how he tries to make it better without pitying me or being overbearing. I hate how he managed to make _me_ have a resemblance of a functioning sleep schedule, how he insists to take care of myself _as_ _if_ _I_ _dese_ \- I hate how he's more " _human"_ than any of the _actual_ _humans_ I knew growing up.

I hate how Yusuke always has some interesting, completely niche topic to talk about and how he's happy to just talk about it, not expecting me to know every obscure art movement or mock me for not knowing, always willing to talk or even just sit in silence with me. How he always asks me if I've eaten, as if he doesn't skip meals himself, even now he has the money to afford eating real food most of the time.

I hate how Makoto didn't let me _not_ go back to finish high school and how she didn't even think about giving up or making fun of me when I made stupid mistakes despite the fact I _always_ made her feel _like absolute shit_ for less back in high school. How she argued with me for hours when I got too frustrated over stuff _I should know_ , how understanding she was when I couldn't muster the energy to get up, let alone do mock tests.

I hate how Futaba just decided I _can_ be forgiven for what I've done to her. How she says that it's not _not-exactly-my-fault_ , but still tries to sympathize and confide with me over... _shared circumstances,_ as if I'm not responsible for her going through _that hell hole._ How she tries to hide it, saying it's only because I'm the only one with half-way decent taste in sentai shows, how she clings to me in crowds when I keep looking over my shoulder for something _that isn't there_ but says it's for her benefit.

I hate how Haru is so nice to me, even if she says she has no intention of forgiving me. I hate how she practically demanded when I couldn't refuse and how she pretends that me helping her out with her cafe project is somehow equivalent to some sort of redemption or some shit, because ' _I'm helping clear the Okumura name' or some bullshit, as if her shitty father wouldn't be doing that himself if it wasn't for me._

I hate how Sumire still calls me 'senpai' sometimes, even if I technically speaking I graduated _later_ than her and how flustered she gets when she catches her self doing it. I hate how she always brings me little good luck charms or souvenirs when she has a competition out of Tokyo. I hate how easy it is to just be around her, how I can just forget everything and pretend I am a _normal fucking person._

But most of all - _I hate you and your guts Ak_ -"

"Yes, yes I know, you hate me." Akira rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile. Akechi's eyes widened for a second before mirroring his smile. 

" _Exactly."_

"I'm guessing you're gonna hate the parade too, then?" Akira teased and Akechi closed his eyes and let out a hum.

" _Absolutely._ I have a feeling it's going to be a _harrowing_ experience at best." Akira got up and offered his hand to him in an invitation. Akechi just got up on his own, rolling his eyes. " _You're pushing your luck Kurusu."_

" _Back to l_ _ast name basis?_ " Akira did an overdramatic gasp. " _I am offended, I am appa-"_

 _"Shut it-"_ Akechi mumbled as he threw away the coffee and slipped his hand in Akira's pocket after. Akira just put his hand over his, without saying anything as Akechi let out a small sigh. "Let's go see some mediocre fireworks."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ Hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a comment and let me know your thoughts.


End file.
